In too deep
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Juliet Adler meets Sherlock by chance, she doesn't expect to fall in love with him. And she doesn't expect for him to feel the same. She's in too deep with Sherlock and in too deep with her boss Moriarty. She can't have both them in her life and the decision would never be easy.
1. The fall

Juliet pushed her way through the crowd of pulsating bodies, knocking an unfortunate girl over on her way. The dance floor was crammed with a variety of people: sluts, virgins, druggies, dealers, cheaters. She didn't know what she had expected, it was a low end club, the only one she could get into, being seventeen she found it awfully difficult to get into clubs.

She held tightly onto the bag that was draped over her shoulder, it contained a hard nights work. Ten purses and wallets if she was not mistaken, luckily enough she wasn't often mistaken. It had been a good night and was a lot easier than selling herself, the thought of cheapening herself made her feel sick. She shuddered in the hot club, a pickpocket and common thief was enough, she didn't need to be a prostitue as well.

Tonight she was more nervous than usual, it was all because of that loud man at the bar who forcefully stuck his tongue down her throat before following her to the toilets. She notices him following her right away, she caught a whiff of his scent a mixture of cheap cologne and body odour with a hint of onions. Juliet calculated the moment with precision, ramming her elbow into his side as she turned and as he held his abdomen she took the opportunity to kick him hard in the groin.  
He fell to the ground fairly quickly with a thud and she grabbed the Wallet out of his pocket before making her exit.

_What a slime ball, forcing himself on me then following me to the toilets. What was he thinking? The pathetic man, he obviously doesn't get enough and thought a young girl would jump at the chance of an older man. He was right, normally she would but he was fat and stupid. At least he brought me two drinks before I got his wallet._

Juliet smiled to herself as she barged past the bouncer onto the buzzing street. Her ears were ringing and her mind racing with thoughts of retirement, if she had a few more lucky nights she would be able to move away and find a real living.

_Finally, I'll be able to get away from it. I could leave the country and never look back, he'd never find me..._

Juliet thoughts were cut short when a body collided into her own and she lost her balance. She tumbled over in her heels and hit the pavement hard, her head bouncing off the floor.

_It's dark, so dark all I can see is a Cheshire Cat smile. The grin evil. I'm scared, scared of this smile. Of the man who this smile belongs to..._

"Are you alright?" A voice called out from the blackness and the smile disappeared.  
"Of course she is not alright John, her head hit the ground hard. She has most likely got a concussion." Someone snapped at him.  
"Alright Sherlock I am a doctor" the first voice answered back.  
"Were" he stated.  
"What?" The doctors voice asked, he seems annoyed.  
"You were a doctor in the army, you are no longer a doctor. You are now my companion." The other choice explained.  
"Sherlock this really isn't the time." He snapped at his friend.  
"I suppose not." He said simply "lets not totally waste this night. I will see to the girl while you meet with Molly, the hospital isn't far from here. We can review the case when were both finished."  
The doctor laughed before stopping "your serious?"  
"I have never been more serious John and timing is of the essence."

Juliet could hear the footsteps of someone walking away from her. She fought against the blackness in her head and opened her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy and it took a few moments before she could clearly see the man standing above her.

He was tall, lean with pale skin and defined cheek bones outlined by his ear length curly dark hair. He had a straight face and piercing blue-grey eyes that were looking harshly into her own eyes. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and exposed beneath his gaze.

Juliet leaned forward to sit up and was met with a pounding headache, she almost fell backwards. The dark haired mans hand grabbed her shoulder.  
"I wouldn't get up to fast you've hit your head pretty hard." He stated simply.  
"Thanks Einstein I would never had guessed" she said mockingly, he grunted at her rudely and she responded by raising one eyebrow at him. "So what hit me? A car?"  
"Actually you were quite lucky you walked into me, I would hate to think what would have happened if you got hit by a moving vehicle."  
She laughed at him "why?"  
"Judging by your height and weight: 5,6 and 8 stone you would have struggled to survived the impact with a car, which is clear from the concussion you have after running into me."  
"Your cheery" she said quickly "and I wasn't running."  
He ignored her last comment "do you think your ready to stand up?"  
"I hit my head I'm not disabled" she snapped.  
He looked at her I surprise and helped lift her to het feet. "Sorry did I offend you"  
"No, why would you ave offended me, neither you or I am disabled."  
"Good because I wasn't sorry" she began to brush herself down. Her black dress was hitched up on her thigh and the straps falling down her shoulder.

She looked at the man in front of her, god he is handsome. _I wish I had cheek bones like that and those intense eyes._

She took notice of his long grey coat, blue scarf and what looked like a black shirt. She felt exposed in her small black dress and red heels. She had her brown hair in a plait that trailed down her back and a simple gold chain with a 'M' pendant.

Where the fuck is my bag?  
"My bag?" She questioned looking down at the floor.  
He pulled his hand from behind his back, the familiar worn leather bag in his hands.  
"Thank you" she said, snatching the bag from him and checking the contents, exhaling to everything still in place. She continued "I would say its been a pleasure meeting you but it really hasn't."

She went to walk away and almost fell over, dizziness filling her head again. He instantly grabbed her upper arm to keep her up and wrapped his other arm around her waist.  
"I don't feel so good" she mumbled "thanks Mr..." She trailed off realising she didn't even know this mans name but she enjoyed the warmth of his arm on her body.  
"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes."  
"Pleasure to meet you Sherlock, I'm Juliet. Juliet Adler." She managed before the far molar feeling of darkness spread across her body.


	2. The woman

Sherlock watches a she sleeps deeply on the sofa, he draped a blanket over her and sat adjacent to her, watching her breath in and out. Who was this girl? And why was he so excited by her presence? He couldn't help but wonder, she was seventeen, young. Too young to be out clubbing, he wanted to understand. He needed to understand this girl, there was something about her that he couldn't place his finger on. Not yet but he would figure it out.

_The Cheshire smile lurked in the darkness, it was getting closer and closer to me. Out of the darkness came a face, the face that belonged to the smile. He was as pale as she remembered, with light blue eyes. His dark cropped hair messy and his suit loosened in a relaxed way._

_"Jules, I know you won't disappoint me" I shook my head frantically "I saved you, gave you something to live for. How are you ever going to repay me for that?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I breathed heavily. _

_"I...I'll do whatever you want Mr" he raises his hand and I stop quickly not wanting to disappoint him. _

_"Jimmy, call me jimmy. There's no need to be so formal." The smile on his face widened as he moved towards her "I know you'll do whatever I want, but I want you to want it to." _

_She nodded "and what do you want?" He asked her._

_"You." I reply quickly and watch as he moved towards me, he rests his hand on my shoulders and pushes me down onto the floor. _

Juliet wakes screaming, her body damp from sweat. She opens her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, a darkly decorated room which is dimly lit. The stacks of books on the floor catch her attention as well as a skull on the mantel piece.

_Where am I? What happened? _

A man clears his throat from the corner of the room, Sherlocks sitting in the chair adjacent to her a book leaning on his knee.

"Miss Adler, how are you feeling now? Better I hope?" He asked sounding sincere.

"Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?" She blurted out.

"This is my home, Miss Adler. I carried you back after your lost consciousness again."

"You carried me?" She asked in disbelief.

"There were no cabs in the area at the time and I thought it was crucial that you received medical attention. We were only 20 minutes away from here and you weigh very little."

She managed a smile "why didn't you just take me to a hospital?"

"You could say that I felt partly responsible for your condition, I needed to make sure that you were ok."

"Needed?" She questioned him, raising her eyebrows.

"I wanted to make sure" he started.

She cut him off, interrupting him "you said needed."

"No I said wanted."

"You defiantly said needed" she said smugly.

"Did I? How peculiar." He said, picking a small notepad up from the table and his g the pen in his pocket scribbled something on the blank page.

"You must defiantly did, care to explain?"

He sighed as it bored "your a puzzle Miss Adler"

"How so?" She asked innocently.

"We'll for a start, your a thief obviously struggling for money but your not homeless, your nails are freshly painted and not chipped so they were done recently. The smell of acetone lingers, so you've had them painted within the last few hours. Your dress is hardly worth a small fortune and is simple but is still too much for a homeless women to afford. Your red shoes are not only daring but are clean which tells me they are brand new and a gift, you hardly ever wear heals, you even hate them. You have a blister patch on your right back heel and winced when you trod down on it."

"Everything your wearing was a gift to you except for your bag which is tatty and well used, the strap has snapped and been sewn together using red thread instead of brown. The bag was given to you by your mother a long time ago, her name is written on the inside label which suggest it was a school bag, a cheap bag like that wouldn't have lasted more than 20 years. Your mother was young when she had you, still in school at the time and she abandoned you, there is a lot of resentment."

"The gold chain around your neck is expensive and the M symbolises a lover, he showers you with gift and want you to remember you are his property. You have plaster on the back of your neck covering a tattoo, more accurately a brand. You belong to someone, but who?" He finished, bring his hand together in a prayer like position and placing them on his lips.

Juliet sat with her mouth open, she was shocked by how accurate his was.

"Wow, that was amazing." She said excitingly, smiling at him.

"You think so?" He asked her surprised by her reactions "that's not what people usually say."

"What do they usually say?" She asked quickly.

"Piss off" she laughed loudly and he chuckled in amusement.

"You were right except for a few things." She said after a moment.

"Enlighten me" Sherlock murmured, moving his hands onto his lap and smiling at her in a friendly way.

"My mother didn't abandon me, she died giving birth to me." She articulated, he looked down.

"I'm sorry" he said sympathetically.

"And my necklace" she brought her hand up to it "it was a gift but not from a lover, he's my...employer, you could say."

"An employer who buys gifts" Sherlock voiced, more thinking allowed then questioning her.

"You could say he has a certain fondness of me."

"You sleep with him." Sherlock said bluntly.

"I do whatever I can to repay him for the kindness he has shown me in life." She said robotically, shielding the emotion from her face.

Sherlock laughed "is that what you tell yourself? Does that make it seem any less like rape?"

"You have no idea." She screamed jumping up from the sofa and standing in front of him. "He found me when I was 14 and for three years he has trained me to steal and break hearts. He climbs in my bed so I can repay him for his kindness towards me. Yesterday he branded me with a new name, a name he chose for me like he does for everyone he employs." She reached up and ripped the plaster from the back of her neck, she didn't grimace at the pain. She turned and dropped to her knees giving Sherlock the best view possible of the tattoo. He studied the swirly black lines which had begun to scab over.

"The woman" he read out, bringing his hand to the ink and gently tracing the words. She shivered at the contact, goosebumps rising over her skin.

"The woman" she repeated "he's not like anyone you've met, he's not like any drug lord or petty criminal. He's a consulting criminal. I can never be free, I can never leave him, he's training me for other things, for bigger things."

Sherlocks hand was still resting softly against her neck, she wanted to protest but his touch a warm and reassuring.

"What things?" He asked softly.

"He'll kill me" she said quickly, "he has killed for less."

"I won't let him. I won't let him touch you ever again."

She bowed her head, a tear running down her cheek "Sherlock, don't make promises you can't keep."

"What makes you think I can't keep my promise?" He said softly, his breath lingering at the back of her neck.

"He'll find me." She managed.

"Not when your with me." He breathed.


	3. Sobbing

She sobbed into her hands. Sherlock had never felt the need for physical contact, especially with women but he began to understand. That sometimes it wasn't about your need but the need of the people around you.

He slipped off the chair and onto his knees behind her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back into his lap. She fell back willingly and cried as Sherlock held her tightly. He stroked her hair with one hand and whispered to her reassuringly "I won't let him hurt you. He can't hurt you. You're safe." He was not only reassuring her but reassuring himself, he knew he couldn't promise such things.

Slowly she stopped crying and looked up at the man comforting her. He was looking at her, watching her. He moved his hand from her head and wiped away the tears softly. She closed her eyes as he rubbed her cheeks, a small smile creeping across her lips.

Sherlock lent down. "I think you should get some sleep."

She nodded her head "you should too" she mumbled.

"I know" he said, he didn't want to argue about how he didn't often sleep. It was much easier for him to lie, he could explain to her in the morning. "You can have my bed, I'll take the sofa." She frowned at him, pulling herself up.

"I'm fine on the sofa, you don't have to give up your bed." She muttered, she picked herself up and Sherlock did the same. He gestured his head towards the hallway, and she followed him past the kitchen (which was open, without a door). They came to a door at the end of the hallway which he opened an walked into, she stayed closely behind him.

The room was clean and neat unlike the other rooms in he apartment, the rooms she had seen anyway. It was decorated with white walls and a grey first wallpaper on the wall which the bed was pressed against. The furniture was wooden, so this was Sherlocks room.

She noticed him standing in front of her, holding a pair of silk pyjama bottoms and a white top.

"I assumed that you wouldn't want to sleep in your current clothes."

"You assumed right Sherlock" she said mockingly, taking the clothes out of his hand. She put the white top on the bed and pulled on the bottoms, she pulled the black dress over her head. Sherlock didn't have any time to register what was happened and found himself staring at Juliet who stood wearing his pj bottoms and a black strapless bra which emphasised the little boobs she had, he guessed she was a B.

He cleared throat and she blushed, picking the top up she rapidly pulled it over her head.

Sherlock couldn't believe how good she looked wearing his clothes. The bottoms were loose around her small waist and hung off her hips, she shirt was slightly baggy around her chest and waist.

"Good night Sherlock" she murmured, looking awkwardly at her feet.

"Good night Juliet." He walked out of the room, she exhaled and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over her body and closing her eyes.

_Hands were grabbing at me, pulling me in all directions. Like a rubber band I was ready to snap but soon after the pulling stopped and I was relieved as the pain stopped. My skin burns and I scream, the pain of hot metal frying my skin. I've been branded, like cattle, I've been branded across my chest. I'm hang from the ceiling and his evil smile brands me 'traitor' in bold letters, one at a time. I scream again as the hot metal meets my skin, I'm on fire. _

Juliet opens her eyes to darkness, as claws a her chest as Sherlock bursts into the room.

He looks worried "what's wrong?" He asks quickly, scanning the room for intruders.

She breaths heavily, holding her skin tightly in her own hands. "It was nothing" she exhales.

He gives the look, raised eyebrow and piercing stare, the look you get when some one knows your lying.

Sighing, she gives in "nightmare" she mutters embarrassed that she had caused such a fuss. He nods at her and moves to sit next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" He says sympathetically and she shakes her head quickly before starting.

"I was chained up and he was branding me."

"What was he branding you?"

"TRAITOR right across my chest, one letter at a time. His smile wide like the Cheshire cats but more sinister, more evil."

"Is it the same dream?" He starts and pulls her hand off her chest and holds if softly against the mattress. She looks at him confused and he clarifies "Is it the same dream every time?"

"No, it could be anything but its alway him. He's always there" she muttered "sorry"

"Why would you be sorry?" He asks plainly, studying her green eyes.

"For screaming, for waking you up, for everything."

He sighed "you have no control of your dreams and your nightmares. And you could not possibly apologise for everything."

She stifled a laugh and looked at him, he had changed into a purple button up shirt that clung to the natural figure he had.

"Breakfast?" He asked and she nodded, following him to the kitchen.


	4. Fighting back

The apartment looked old and dusty in daylight like a jumble shop. The smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose and she couldn't help but smile as Sherlock slid open the glass doors to the kitchen. A man had his back turned to them, he was facing the stove and cooking. Merlin walked around the wooden table and sat on a wooden chair, he pointed to the chair in front of him and she quickly sat down. The man who was cooking turned around, two mugs of coffee in hand. He put them in the middle of the table and picked up his own.

He was shorter that Sherlock and broader too, not to mention his dark blonde hair and blue eyes. This must have been the doctor that Sherlock was with last night when I walked into him, he walked into me, when we walked into each other.

"You must be Miss Adler" he says extending his arm to her "I'm John Watson." She took his hand a shook is gently, he smiled at her.

"Juliet, most people call me Jules"

"We'll Jules, as per usual Sherlock hasn't told me a thing about you."

"That doesn't surprise me" she said quickly and they both laughed. Sherlock however just looked at Juliet.

"So calls you Jules?" He asked and John turned back to cooking, she sighed.

"Does It matter Sherlock." She snapped.

"Of course, otherwise I would not have asked."

"My friends, they call me Jules."

"He calls you that doesn't he?" Sherlock said suddenly and Juliet was taken back.

"Not all the time, only when we're alone." She says aware of her cheeks growing pink.

"He calls you Jules when your intimate."

Juliet stood up and rested her fists on the table "when were having sex, you can say it Sherlock or are you embarrassed?" He opened his mouth to speak but she pounded her fist against table. "No, let me finish. " she snapped at him, she could push his buttons, the way she was taught. "Your not the only one who can deduce things."

Both Sherlock and Watson watched her "your a sociopath that much is clear, you detach yourself from human emotions because you think it makes you stronger but really you just don't want to be hurt again. Yes I said again, what as it abusive mother or father? No wait don't answer, your mother, an abusive drunk. That's the reason you avoid female company, you don't know how to trust them, but you don't trust much people do you?"

"You trust me, I don't know why but you do. I could break your heart with a snap of my fingers and not even blink. You hesitate before you touch me, I make you nervous, like all women but especially me. That's it isn't it your still a virgin, all that built up sexual energy going to waste because your scared. It's a shame Sherlock, a real shame."

John was gaping at her, Sherlock remained still and silent, he was about to speak when the tune of 'staying alive' echoed around the apartment. She froze, her heart sinking in her chest and the fear rising to her throat.

She rushed into the lounge and fished out her brand new iPhone from her bag, which was next to the sofa. She pressed the accept button and lifted the phone to her ear, when she turned she saw John and Sherlock behind her.

"Hello" she said quickly.

"Miss Adler, I was informed that you did not return home last night. I am becoming rather worried for your well being" his voice echoed loudly through the phone. She frowned.

He thinks that I'm betraying him, that I'm with someone else.

"There was a mishap."

"A mishap?" He repeated almost too calmly.

"I had a fight with the pavement" she said simply.

He lets out a small laugh "and who won this fight?"

"You could say that he won" she muttered simply

"What makes you think that?"

"My unconsciousness and a slight concussion" she said weakly, looking at both the me who we're watching her watching her closely.

"Is there any visible damage?"

"Not a scratch" she said calmly "I'll be fine to work."

"Good, I wouldn't want you out of work" she could tell by the way he had said it that he was smiling widely at her.

"And what about tonight?" She tried to lower her tone so Sherlock wouldn't be able to hear.

"I won't be back in London for a couple of days, you can take the time to relax."

"Thank you" she said quickly before hanging up the phone and looking at them. They were both staring at her, she muttered quickly "I have to go."

She made her to Sherlocks bedroom and dipped off his clothes, she searched for her dress as Sherlock burst into the room.

"What the fuck?" She shouted, using her arms to cover up her exposed body.

He looked down out if curtesy but soon lifted his head back up "Miss Adler, where are you going?"

She let out a laugh "anywhere but I have to go now." She was still scanning the room for any sign of her black dress, Sherlock sighed and looked under be bed. He reached under and produced the black dress, he held it out to her.

"Thanks" she mumbled under her breath as she took it from him. She pulled it over her head and rolled it down her body.

"I wish we could have met under different circumstances Sherlock. Your a good man and let's face it I'm a criminals whore."

She walked past him, her arm brushing against his. The heat from the small touch was enough to make her gasp. Ignoring it, she walked into the lounge and picked up her bag and shoes. "Thank you" she gestured towards John who opened his mouth to reply as she ran out of the lounge and down the wooden stairs.

When she got outside she exhaled, she could never see Sherlock Holmes again. She couldn't risk having feelings for him.

She slipped on her heels and walked calmly down the street.


	5. Author note

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this recently or updated many of my stories recently. And I am super duper sorry that I got your hopes up by uploading this crappy authors note.**

**i have my excuses (they are obviously very obvious and boring)**

**-First of all school, I am an Alevel student in my second years of study. So yeah, tam very busy with revision for my exams. it here is going to be a couple of very busy weeks.**

**this week is the week befoterms half term and I am hoping to do some updates, next week I shall be updating as much as I can. **

**The week after that I have two exams, on the Monday and Thursday (3rd and 6th of June)so there will no updates aim afraid. On the Friday (the 7th of June) it is mine and my twin sisters birthday and the Saturday I will be out partying. My next exam will be on the 18th of June, so there will be some updating between my birthday and my last exam.**

**-I am afraid that i am going away on the 19th of June for 3 and a half weeks :( so I will have limited wifi. I will however write like mad and up date as much as possible, I will update loads when I am at home. After that I will have nothing to do so I will be all yours **

**:) thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate them, they mean everything to me. Seriously I love receiving them!**

**if you want me to do something specific, I wouldn't mind doing one shots or chapters based on your guys ideas. I am grateful for ideas most of the time. **

**Hope you can forgive me for the stupid gaps and update time and keep reading! **

**Tiffani x**


End file.
